Chocolate and whipped cream
by CuteDogs
Summary: Mokuba and Katsuya thought it was a good idea to watch Charlie and the chocolate factory with Seto. Oh how they were wrong.


**Chocolate and whipped cream**

Seto Kaiba watched as his little brother Mokuba Kaiba ran into the kitchen to get an bowl of popcorn and some drinks that they could drink during the time they watch the film. His boyfriend Katsuya Jounouchi put the film into the DVD and sits right next to him smiling as he leans back into the couch.

Usually this isn't what the Kaiba family does daily, watching films, eating popcorn together but when Katsuya came an part of the family Mokuba and he could easily persuade Seto to watch with them.

By the time Mokuba came back with the bowl he sat right next to Katsuya who sits in the middle of the Kaiba brothers. The lights have been put out and they all stares at the TV screen watching as the film starts.

Seto is still annoyed when Katsuya and Mokuba who forced him to watch the film with them. He failed hard when he lost to them and still wondering what kind of film they've chosen that they forced him to watch.

The title came and Seto groans inside his mind. Of all films in the world they were simply had to choose Charlie and the chocolate factory. "Oh joy_"_ he muttered.

Both Mokuba and Katsuya sent him an look and that shut Seto's mouth. Leaving him there glaring at the tv screen.

The minutes ticked by and both Katsuya and Mokuba went into an hysterical laugh and of course Seto didn't think that was funny and thought what was so funny about it? Then the scene came when the five kids and their parents or in Charlie's case his grandfather entered the chocolate factory. They stopped in front of the door and dolls started to sing their song

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier / Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer / He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it / With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it, to contain it, to contain... to contain... to contain... / Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the one that you're about to meet / Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's a genius who just can't be beat / The magician and the chocolate whiz / The best darn guy who ever lived / Willy Wonka, here he is! _

Then the dolls caught on fire and Mokuba and Katsuya couldn't hold their laughter anymore. Seto stares at the screen with his eyebrow twitched, thinking why did he have to go trough this torture? Where did he go wrong? He prayed that the DVD would start to burn like that doll did especially with the one dolls whose eye fell out.

"That man or whatever he is looks weird" Seto said when Willy Wonka was shown on the screen. Mokuba and Katsuya turns their heads towards Seto and stares wide eyed at him.

"Do you know who the actor is?" Mokuba questioned his brother who shakes his head thinking that the man isn't someone important for him to remember.

Katsuya points at the screen and at the same time stares at Seto "That man is Johnny Depp for cries out loud. One of the best actors in the world and he is hot not weird!"

Now it was Seto's time to stare questioning at Katsuya who just said that Johnny Depp is hot. Mokuba started to giggle as he saw an blush rising up on Katsuya's face.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Katsuya mumbled as he takes his pointing finger from the tv screen. "What I'm trying to say is that he's not as good looking as you"

Mokuba stiffened his giggle as he leans towards Katsuya "Nice save Jou"

Katsuya rolled his eyes and turns back to the film pointing "Hey look Mokuba they are entering inside the factory" Instantly Mokuba turns to the film and sees the river of chocolate.

Katsuya turns back to Seto who still stares questioning at him. Katsuya made sure that Mokuba's eyes and ears are directed at the film and not them. Turning his head back to Seto he leans closer to him "Okay to straighten things out I have never thought that Johnny Depp is hotter than you. Secondly-" Katsuya grabbed Seto's chin in his hand and kisses Seto's lips "It's you who I love"

"Get a room"

"Mokuba" Seto and Katsuya said at the same time.

"What?" Mokuba said as he puts some more popcorn in his mouth "I'm trying to watch the film and I would like your lovey dovey kissing scene out of my brain thank you"

Katsuya sent Seto an glance before he went back to watch the film. Of course Seto wasn't happy about it. Just when everything was starting to get interesting between him and his puppy then Mokuba just had to ruin it.

They watched as the group and Willy Wonka stopped by the river of chocolate. He turned towards the group "_Everything in this room is *eat*able. Even I'm *eat*able. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies._"

Seto's brain stopped at the _even I'm * __eat*able _part and the chocolate in that factory didn't help at all. He started to think perverted stuff like liking chocolate off Katsuya's body.

Katsuya turned his head towards Seto and sees him smirking. And he knew that it doesn't mean good and must be something perverted that he's thinking. Hoping that Seto would keep his thoughts for himself trough the film.

Next thing they saw was the group sitting on a boat that leads them trough tunnels inside the factory. If you thought that the _even I'm * eat*able _part was perverted then you might consider it.

The boat went slowly past a cow with Oompa Loompas whipping it.  
_Charlie:__Whipped cream _

_Willy Wonka: Precisely! _

_Veruca Salt: That doesn't make sense_

_Willy Wonka: For your information, little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that. _

At that point Seto's mind went more perverted, involving whipped cream and a whip. Katsuya could only imagine what he was thinking. He tried hard to not finding it out. Also he doesn't even want to.

"Hey Katsuya" Seto said as he turns slowly his head towards his direction. The grin that Seto has on his face starts to creep Katsuya. "W-what?" he stammered back.

Seto leaned more closer to him with his face almost touching his nose. Katsuya sat there perfectly still as Seto looks deeply into his eyes. "I have an better idea for us to do" '_Oh god here it comes_' Katsuya thought nervously. "What about you and I went upstairs and-"

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he planted his hands on his ears "Please spare the last of my innocence that I have left. I don't want to hear it!"

"I have to agree with Mokuba" Katsuya said quickly "Please Seto keep your thoughts away from Mokuba and _me_. Also your grin is really starting to creep me out!" Mokuba nodded in agreement.

All Seto could do was to grin bigger if that even was possible and it was even more creepier than before. "Okay" Both Mokuba and Katsuya stares bewildered at Seto who leans back into the couch and watches the film.

Now you are all wondering how Seto just let that go so easily but believe me he is planing on something.

As the film moves forward they are now watching the scene with the squirrels in the nut factory. The girl Veruca Salt walked down to the squirrels since Willy Wonka wouldn't sell one to her so she decided to pick one anyway.

_Willy Wonka: Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts! It'll make him crazy!_

Katsuya looked at the corner of his eye at Seto to see him staring at him. Now that was really creepy. Immediately he turned his eyes back at the screen and started to panic on the inside since he doesn't know what Seto's planing.

They all watched as the next scene appeared. The two boys that are left walked inside with Willy Wonka and their parents. Charlie, Willy Wonka, his grandfather watched as the other boy got transported inside the TV. Willy Wonka turned to the boy's father and asked.

_Willy Wonka: I sure hope no part of him gets left behind.  
Mr. Teavee: What do you mean?  
Willy Wonka: Well, sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through.  
Willy Wonka: If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?  
Mr. Teavee: What kind of a question is that?  
Willy Wonka: No need to snap, just a question. _

_I guess you know which part Seto chosen inside his mind. Moving on t_he weight on Katsuya's side disappeared and both he and Mokuba sees Seto leaving towards the kitchen with him saying "I'll be back"

Five minutes later and Seto still hasn't come back and Katsuya started to worry about it.

*flash *

"Noo!" Mokuba shouted as the TV screen went black.

"Calm down Mokuba" Katsuya said as he got up from the couch and walks towards the wall where he could find the switcher for the lights. He pushed the button but the surrounding still stayed dark. "Why isn't the lights working?" he asked himself as he turns towards Mokuba, thinking.

"Perhaps one of the plugs in the electrical cabinet ceased to function" Mokuba said as he jumps of the couch and starts to walk towards the room next to them, which is the kitchen.

Katsuya remains standing in the dark alone waiting for Mokuba to come back also Seto is still missing.

Katsuya let out a sigh as he walks back to the couch until two arms wrapped around his waist. Katsuya looked over his shoulder and sees Seto standing behind him, holding his arms around his waist. Sensing that the electricity weren't shut down by accident it must have been shut down on purpose!

"Um Seto" Katsuya said nervously.

"You aren't going anywhere" Seto whispered in his ear.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

When Mokuba got the electricity back he walked back into the living room and couldn't see Katsuya anywhere. He got his questions answered rather quickly.

"Seto stop it!"

"Not so fast puppy. I have plans for you"

"Seto I'm being serious!"

"So am I"

Instantly Mokuba made it for the front door and shouted at the same time "I'm staying at Yugi's tonight Seto. Bye!"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was the oneshot for this time. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Review please


End file.
